Tour Diaries
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Big Time Rush has been getting along with their opening act pretty well. When problems occur behind the scenes, will they be able to help her? How much could possibly go wrong on tour anywy? Awful summary sorry, better story.
1. Fun Antics

Big Time Rush was currently in the middle of their European tour. Well, not so much the middle as, they've only done their third show and have a hell of a long way to go. As they were driving, they got stuck in 10 miles worth of a complete and total traffic stop. There was an accident on the narrow freeway; these large busses simply couldn't get past them. The boys decided to kill time to by playing with their nerf guns on the bus, like normal twenty-two year olds.

Their opening act for the tour was a girl by the name of Rachel Savage; she was a singer songwriter who took on a large genre of music, which never went into a defined category. Sometimes for fun on her set, she'd do a silly rap, followed by a few soulful songs, and a pop-cover of any old 90's song. She was a blast, and the boys so far had three very great shows with her. Since they were both stuck in traffic, Rachel texted Carlos that she was bored and wanted to know if she could go on their bus. He quickly read the text and stopped the game.

"Dudes, Rachel's gonna come on the bus, we have to prank her." He announced holding the phone.

"Ahhh, yes I love it, how so?" Kendall questioned, rubbing his hands together. James looked down at Logan, remembering a prank he had done to him on the last tour, "Oh, I got the perfect idea… let's go Logie Bear." He said pushing Logan to the back.

"Guys? He's gonna kill me!" Curious, the other two band members went to follow James.

"OHHHH okay! Got it, tell her to get on!" Logan climbed into cupboard with mirrors on the doors above the couch all the way in the back of the bus. Carlos quickly texted her that it was okay to come aboard. She left her tour bus and knocked on the door for theirs, while James and Kendall sat in the back quietly explaining to the video camera what they were doing.

"Hey Carlos!" She smiled stepping onto the bus and giving him a hug. "Hey Rach, you got bored huh?"

"Hell yeah, I needed some BTR antics." She chuckled, "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"In the back making a video." He walked behind her as she stumbled over numerous toy guns and shirts lying on the ground. "Hey guys!" She plopped right down on the couch, near the cupboard just as they hoped, they turned the camera on her, and Carlos sat beside her.

"OH HEEEY Rachel! Look everyone It's Rachel Savage, say hi to all the viewers who probably hate you for being in our bus!" James said filming her.

"Hi teenage girls who want to set me on fire!" She chuckled, "Oh yeah, that's the spirit to have. See? She's so understanding." Kendall commented. "Oh, where's Logan?" She asked.

"Bathroom, he had lots of veggies today." James nodded. Rachel shook her head, "Way more than I wanted to know but thanks!"

"Anytime." As soon as James said those last two words, the doors of the cupboard sprang open and Logan partially jumped out screaming at her. Rachel screamed and squeezed herself behind Carlos using him as a shield and holding onto him like a baby koala in fear.

Logan stopped screaming at her and just busted out into laughter as he climbed out of the cupboard. Kendall was squealing in laughter, just like Carlos and James.

"Ahh it's okay Rachel it was only Logan!" Carlos reached his arms back, softly rubbing her back. She peaked, opening one eye and moved away from Carlos, sitting down and lightly slapping Logan on the chest.

"THAT WAS AWFUL I HATE YOU GUYS! HOW DID YOU EVEN FIT IN THERE?"

"That's the power of magic baby…" Logan said, trying to be cool by polishing his nails on his shirt. James was still filming, and Rachel saw this and quickly bent down, grabbing a nerf gun from the floor and shooting Logan right in the head.

"Oh my god, hell of a shot!" Kendall laughed. Logan pulled the dart off of his forehead, and reached over to the coffee table, getting out a nerf gun. "Oh, war is on." He said, aiming at her.

"NERF WAR!" Kendall shouted running to the front of the bus to grab a gun with Carlos. Logan went to the front as well to get ammunition, Rachel turned to James, holding the camera.

"Okay, you, help me get up into the top bunk I want to hide and do a sneak attack."

"….You can't get into the top bunk?"

"….I'm unsure of how to climb into them..um…that's why I stay on the bottom bunk."

He laughed and said alright, helping her to get into the top bunk and closing the curtain. Her plan was to rapidly shoot at anyone who decided to walk past her hiding spot. However, it didn't work too well, as James never told her that her foot was sticking out. So as Kendall was walking by he noticed her foot. He grabbed her foot and pulled her out of the bunk, catching her before she hit the ground.

"NO I'VE BEEN CAUGHT NOOO!" She shot at Kendall's chest, then behind him at Carlos and Logan until her gun was empty, which didn't take very long. Once their shooting scene was done, Kendall put her down, and James stopped filming, running to upload it onto Youtube.

"Oh man..how do you guys move in this place? It's so …"

"Messy?" Logan chuckled, Rachel nodded and he shrugged, "Yeah well ,it works…Besides Carlos cleans it sometimes." He said, walking to the front to grab a snack. She glanced at Carlos who shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, I do, I'm like their mother…"

"Oddly masculine mother you are huh?" She said pulling her hair up into a loose bun. Rachel had crazy hair that she couldn't tame. Not even crazy like curly hair either. Her hair was straight, but she refused to put product into it unless she was forced to before a show because she liked it natural. Some days, she'd wake up and it would be wavy because she fell asleep while her hair was wet. Other days, it was frizzy because of the rain. Most occasions, her bangs curled upward because she would pin them back, and they would curl that way. Her eyes were equally as dark as her hair, but thankfully they weren't curly.

No one wants curly eyes.

Her skin was tan, similar to that of Carlos' but with the summer heat, her shoulders and back had a slight burn for being too forgetful to apply sun block. Rachel was an average bodied girl, her legs were more toned than her arms, that's for sure. The choreographer would bother her about that, she'd never work out her arms, and only her legs, she never cared though. They also noticed her dancing was a bit, out dated and old. She loved to dance like she was in the 70's-90's. Running man, the worm, Macarena, dancing like Vanilla Ice. OH yeah, she did it.

"Oh yeah, I'm the most manly mom they could ever have." Carlos grabbed Logan's head and kissed him on the cheek, Logan cringed. "Mom, gosh you're embarrassing!"

"Aw, I'm sorry my little Logie-Bear" Carlos cooed, wiping Logan's cheek. Rachel laughed watching the two and shook her head. Kendall made his way past her and opened the refrigerator "Want some balls?"

"Uhh…what?"

"MOCHI BALLS!" He pulled the box from the refrigerator with the most excited facial expression, she laughed and shook her head. "No I'm good but thanks weirdo."

"you don't like mochi balls?"

"I don't know if you are even human, or can continue being our friend because of that…" Carlos said facing her. Her eyes widened and she gasped falling to her knees and begging. "Oh no, please oh great Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. Be my friends even though I don't like mochi balls!"

"Hey what about me?" James said, coming back to the front of the van. Rachel glanced at James, then turned back to the three gentlemen. "Like I said, Carlos, Kendall and Logan!"

"Hey!"

"Okay fine, you too James." He grinned and ran around her, joining the other three. "Great, I love when people beg for my friendship.."

"Go on…" Kendall nodded to Rachel, "Like I was saying, PLEASE be my friends oh great ones!"

"Well…"

"PLEASE!" She looked up at them, biting her lip trying to stop her laughter, but the sight of Carlos scrunching his face up and seriously considering it made her die in laughter. She fell onto the side shaking her head, "Oh god, I'm sorry I can't Carlos looks too cute thinking about it, and James is standing there like if he's Superman." She was on her side laughing, Carlos had a little grin, and shifted his stance, getting a little nervous. James grinned as well "oh, I think I'd make a hell of a sexy Superman…."

"Wow, now I take that back." She stood up and he pouted.

"Don't be jealous you're not as sexy as me."

"I don't have to be jealous I'm not as sexy as you," she walked over and looked up at him "because I have something you don't have."

"And what's that?"

"Good hair." She smirked deviously and he gasped, she chuckled and ran past them "Alright see you guys later!" She called, running out of the tour bus.

"Bye! "Carlos shouted after her, waving James blinked several times before running to the mirror.

"Really James…" Logan sighed watching him check his hair.

"My hair needs to be fabulous Logan, I'm just making sure my baby is okay."


	2. The Little Doppleganger

**Hey guys, this has some foul language, and it does bring up the topic of cutting/self-harm. Which I do not condone! So no one do it and message me cursing me out…uhhh…. Wow…yeah that's about it I guess. Rate, review, something?**

It seemed like it had taken forever to arrive at their last stop for London, but finally the bands arrived safely. Rachel, who was starting to get restless threw the doors open and jumped out, she hugged the ground and then lay there, happy to get fresh air.

"You're beyond weird." Calvin, her bassist snickered as he stepped out of the bus. She shrugged laying there. "I know, but that's what makes me fun."

"Or, very weird." Rachel shrugged and didn't answer him; she didn't really care if people thought she was weird. That's a phase in her life she got passed and soon became comfortable with. Being different is nothing to be ashamed of. Now if she was perhaps as crazy as Charles Manson, then maybe there we might have a bad situation. She continued to lie on the ground, soaking up the sunshine while her band mates piled off of the bus, stretching their legs. When Big Time Rush got off of their bus, they glanced at Rachel's group, before looking away. Generally, the two groups were friendly with each other. However, the bass player for Rachel was seen as a bit of a jerk. Or a major jerk, however you decide to think of it.

Carlos walked over and decided to lie down on the ground beside Rachel, "What are we staring at?"

"A cloud shaped like a penis."

"Whoa wait, really?" Carlos squinted his eyes looking around, Rachel saw this and laughed shaking her head. "No goofball, I was just kidding, but you were eager to find it huh?"

Before Carlos could answer her with a goofy remark, Calvin stood in front of the two of them. He bent down, grabbed Rachel and threw her over his shoulder. She yelped and Carlos quickly stood up.

"Sorry dude, but we all got here late, you guys don't have to open up, we do and we need to go practice. You two can talk later." He didn't let Carlos respond, he just started walking towards the back entrance with the drummer and guitarist ahead of them.

"I'll see you later then Carlos!" Rachel called, waving her hand before hitting Calvin as hard as she could on his back. His response was to smack her on the ass. Carlos narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you don't get to do that!" Rachel commented hitting him again, Carlos couldn't make out his response, but he assumed it was something stupid, since she just shook her head and let herself be carried away by him.

"Everything okay there Los?" Logan questioned, standing beside Carlos with a hand on his shoulder.

"Not sure if I like Calvin very much…"

"Why? Because he's a dick, or because of how he just man-handled Rachel right away from you?"

"…Because he's a Jerk, Logan." Carlos tilted his hat forward, covering his eyes. He and Rachel seemed to be getting a little bit closer as friends; the boys assumed he was going to develop a crush. James bet that he would come to them in the next week. Kendall said four days, and Logan said three weeks from now.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Let's just go." The guys went inside the venue, helping the technicians with setting up and organizing their belongings. As they were goofing around in the back, meaning, they were supposed to be going through their wardrobe for later on, they could hear Rachel doing her sound check.

"Oh yeah, vanilla ice did that rap in my favorite TMNT movie. He was all like, go ninja go ninja go!"

That's when the embarrassing rapping started. Rather than checking through her songs, she busted out into a rap, dancing like Vanilla ice carelessly. The boys were laughing and went to go peek, once she started on the second verse however, her bassist started playing rather loudly to mute her out. She stopped dancing and rapping and glared at him.

"Wow, what a buzz kill."

"Let's just get this over with."

Rachel sighed, going through their set list quickly, playing her guitar as she sang short snippets.

"Your voice cracked." Rachel turned around and glared at Calvin, "My voice did not crack, you were flat."

"No, pretty sure it cracked."

"Okay listen asshole I'm ti—" She was cut off by the lead guitarist, Rick playing a quick riff. "Let's just try that again okay? Peace, love, no killing each other …."

"Fine." They both muttered, going through the song again. It was a success, no issues. Once their sound check was over, the band dispersed, going backstage to relax and chill before they had to start getting ready. BTR came on, getting their microphones on.

"So, that was intense huh?" Logan said, standing next to Rachel as she was taking off her guitar. "Ugh, I'm getting tired of him. Only three shows in and I want to beat him with a mallet. Or… I don't know, a newspaper."

"Hang in there, it won't be so bad." Logan squeezed her shoulder before walking away. She hopped off of the stage and wandered over to the group of five girls that were there, extremely early to see the sound check. She leaned against the barrier and spoke to them for a while as they watched and awed at the boys. Three of them mentioning how badly they wanted James, another gushing over Kendall, and the fifth girl was talking to Rachel, seeing as how she was the only one out of the group who knew and liked her music. Rachel gladly signed her iPod case and studied the girl, round, braces, glasses, hair with colored extensions, arm warmers even though it was scorching hot outside. Very similar to herself when she was younger.

"Little hot for those don't you think?" She said, tilting her head at the arm warmers, the girl shrugged looking down, pulling them up more. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Hey, why don't you come check out back stage for a bit?"

"Really?" The girl's eyes lit up and she nodded, telling security what she was doing. Her APP, Kyle walked with them as the young girl's friends gasped and watched with open mouths. Carlos watched Rachel, curious as to what she was doing. She and her new friend Lola walked around backstage, casually chatting until they came across a couch. They sat down and talked even more, Rachel realizing that this girl had to be a mirror image of her former self.

"You know Lola, you remind me…so much of myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was…just like you, down to the colored hair and arm warmers." Lola chuckled a bit, "I don't believe that…"

"No! Totally true, I uh, wasn't the happiest kid. Dressing that way helped me rebel…you know, rebel without getting into trouble."

"Really? Umm… did you do anything?"

"Like what?" Lola bit her lips, wondering whether or not it would be rude to ask the question she was thinking of. "Well…people call it an emo phase you know.. uh ,did you.. did you ever.."

"Cut myself?" Rachel finished her sentence, and the girl nodded. "I did, actually, for a very long time, until maybe, two years ago? That's when I was able to stop."

"Why? I mean…how did you stop?"

"Well, I was bullied for my weight, for being smart, wearing braces. The pressure just kept building up, and I found my release, very unhealthy through cutting—"

"I can't believe a girl like you would do that to yourself." Lola refused to believe it, assuming she was just making this story up to appeal to the young girl.

"No, really. Look I'll show you." Rachel licked her thumb, and rubbed it across her left wrist and forearm, wiping away concealer and revealing awful scars. The girl's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, I also used to cut my legs. Like I said I was unhappy… But, with support of my friends, for years, I slowly overcame that. I don't do it anymore, I found a better outlet, through music, trying to have fun and not dwelling on my misery."

"Why….why are you telling me this?"

"You shouldn't feel like you're alone. I know it's hard. All you can do is hide it and hope no one questions you. I know it's really weird that I just picked you out and started talking to you about this… But you're so young, you should be happy, not hurting yourself. So, I don't know, you just, remind me so much of myself, I … I guess it was like talking to the past me." Lola nodded looking down at her arm warmers, considering taking them off. "You don't have to take them off, but you're not alone." Rachel took out the sharpie she had in her back pocket, looking around for a piece of paper until Lola supplied one from her small backpack. She wrote down her number and gave it to her.

"You trust me with your number?"

"Well, I'm assuming that you won't sell it on eBay or give it out to anyone. If you ever feel like talking to someone…before it happens. Just…feel like you can talk to me. I know, super weird, we barely know each other but… "Rachel couldn't find the right words to say to finish her sentence.

"Thank you." Lola got up and gave her a hug, she hugged her back tightly. "Anytime, I'll walk you back out." She nodded, and Rachel escorted her back to her friends, along with Kyle, they passed by the boys of Big Time Rush, and waved hello, walking past.

"Wonder what that was about?" Kendall said looking back to the two girls.

"You know Rachel always talks to the fans and goofs off with them." Logan commented, going to the dressing room.

"Yeah but she never brings them back…"

"Maybe that fan was special."

**LE PAGE BREAK OF ALL PAGE BREAKS YO WOOT BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

To calm their nerves, the band always did something ridiculous before going on stage.

Except for Calvin, he just sat there and played on his PSP.

But the rest of them, Rachel, Drake the drummer, and Rick her guitarist was sitting on the couch upside down, shouting the lyrics to 'Call Me Maybe'. Weird rituals indeed. When it was time, the four of them went on stage. Rachel decided on black leggings, black converse, and a long, blue handkerchief style tunic. Once they got on stage, one of the technicians pulled up a stool for her and handed her an acoustic guitar. Something which she never used until the middle of the set, so the boys of Big Time Rush stood there, watching curiously as to what she was doing.

"Hi guys! Ready to see Big Time Rush?" They all screamed and cheered, she chuckled, "Well I'm sorry, you're stuck with us for now... I'm Rachel Savage, and because I can't play several instruments at once, helping me out is Rick on guitar, Calvin rocking the bass, and Drake banging the drums." The crowd cheered, she smiled and strummed on the guitar softly as she spoke.

"So, usually I leave all the emotional songs for the middle of this little opening, but I met a girl today that I was able to speak to. Great girl, I'm not going to point her out and blow her cover, because I don't know if she'd want the attention. I'm dedicating this song to her though, and to anyone who… doesn't feel like they're good enough. I know I've been through that rut…for years."

"What's going on?" James whispered as she explained her story of hell and torment for most of her school career, the cutting, and how no one should feel like they need to hurt themselves, that there's always another way out.

"Wow…" Was all the boys could muster up to say as she spoke.

"Well, enough of that sad crap right?" She chuckled, wiping at her right eye, the crowd awed and she shook her head. "No, no don't awwww that makes it worse!" She laughed and sat up, getting ready to play. "Well, this is It's Okay, Just Breathe, dedicated to my friend…." She looked down after finding Lola, wondering if she could say her name. Lola grinned, nodding excitedly, "To my friend Lola!" The crowd screamed, the loudest she ever heard a crowd scream ever. Her eyes watered towards the end of the song, and once it was over she wiped her eyes again, trading off the acoustic for an electric for two songs, then finishing it off with two goofy raps and dance moves. The band finished up, and her band mates cleared off the stage while she stood there talking to the mic.

"So, I heard, there are some really cute guys back there…" She was stalling for the guys until she got the ready signal. The crowd screamed, "Who do you guys think is the cutest?" They shouted names at her, she just giggled and shook her head, "Ahh…well if you must know, they're incredibly messy. Do you still want them?" She glanced to the right, the guys nodded that they were ready. "Well then, here you have them, BIG TIME RUSH!" She ran off the stage as the countdown started.

After taking her shower and changing into a pair of tan cargos and a grey v-neck, she stood back stage watching the rest of their set. She was pleasantly surprised, when they pulled Lola on stage to sing Worldwide to her.

_Those guys have a heart of gold…_ She thought watching them. Rachel smiled and walked away from the stage, bumping into Calvin as she left. "Woops, sorry dude."

"It's fine. …" She was shocked there was no snarky or rude comment followed by that. They just stared at each other. "Uhh…I'm going then…"

"Right me too." He walked away from her, she shook her head and walked towards the snack table to engorge herself on chocolate chip cookies, her personal must have. She was standing at the table, being a little pig and taking all the cookies when she felt someone bumped into her. Sheesh, what a clumsy day. She turned around and saw Carlos standing there, sweating and adjusting his cap.

"Hey! I saw what you guys did there, picking Lola, that was really sweet."

"Yeah well, we saw what you did and thought that was even more sweet. That was totally awesome and you were totally awesome and that whole thing was just great really.." Carlos started rambling, James put an arm around Carlos and began to drag him away before he said anything stupid, or that made himself look even more stupid. "Love to chat Rach but we're disgusting and need to shower, we'll catch you later!"

"Yeah definitely, see you guys!" Rachel waved, running off with her cookies.

"Dude what the hell!?"

"You started rambling like an idiot. Consider this saving your life." James patted him on the back before walking to hit showers. Carlos simply pouted, following along "I did not…"He mumbled to himself.


	3. A Fun Day

It was the day after their last London concert, everyone dropped dead in their hotel rooms. James and Carlos, Logan and Kendall, Rick, Drake, Calvin, then Rachel had a room all by herself, since she was the only girl. Kind of lonely, as well as awkward because she was the only performer there with a uterus. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about anyone else being messy, just herself. She woke up at around noon, and dragged herself to the bathroom to shower. Rachel left the bathroom wearing the complimentary robe she was given and a towel, she checked her phone while she sat on the bed.

_3 missed calls, 4 unread texts._

"Ohhh, I feel important…"She checked the calls list, two from Calvin, one from Rick and a voicemail.

"_Hey Rachel the three of us are going out to breakfast, do you want to come with us?"_ That message was left at ten thirty, by Rick. Two texts from Calvin saying the same thing.

"Huh, he's being a little nicer, maybe he's finally getting used to me being a retard…" Mumbling to herself, she checked the other two text messages.

_Hey, going sightseeing be ready in twenty!_ That message left a little over half an hour ago "Well shit everyone left me today!"

"_Open door dude we r outside"_ Both messages were from Carlos, the most recent five minutes before. Now, Rachel doubted they were still outside, but she walked over anyway and opened the door, crossing her arms at the sight. James was combing his hair trying to look beautiful, while Logan and Carlos were dancing, and Kendall was sitting on the ground playing with his phone.

"Hey, you're not ready, and you guys were blaming me for taking so long!" James said aloud, pointing his comb at Rachel. "Dude I just woke up and went right to the shower, I didn't check my phone until just now."

"That explains the towel, and I thought we were just being welcomed in an extra nice way." He shrugged stepping in.

"Wow James…"She rolled her eyes and let the rest of the guys in, walking to her suitcase. "So, sightseeing huh? What will we be seeing?"

James, the excited one of the group now because he's always wanted to go to London happily answered her, "First? Big Ben, then that EDF Energy Eye skyline view thing—"

"Very nice technical way to put it," she remarked, pulling clothes from her suitcase.

"Like I was saying, Madame Tussauds , then we'll have lunch, or dinner whatever we feel like, and we'll walk around at night. Sounds good?"

"Sounds like fun…alright I don't know what to wear." She looked at all of them who gave her blank stares. "Come on guys I have no girlfriends on this tour, one of you has to be my girlfriend here."

James smirked, lifting his left eyebrow, "Now do we mean girlfriend has in mess around with each other or—"

"As my friend that is a girl and does girly things with me! Get your head out of the gutter Mr. Diamond!" James sighed, "Fine what are the options?"

Rachel sorted the outfits she was thinking of wearing on the bed. One was a pair of black shorts with a bright green v neck, the second was a dress, where the top half was a white t shirt that looked like a blouse, with ruffles in front, and the bottom half looked like a separate black pencil skirt, last was a blue polo, with white shorts.

"I'd say the dress, in case we go someplace nice. You can wear your black vans with it…"

"Thank you James! See? You're a good girlfriend." She tiptoed and ruffled his hair, which she knew would only serve to piss him off, then ran to the bathroom to get changed. While she got dressed, the boys decided to harass Carlos.

"You're not going to start rambling again are you?" James said, leaning against the wall.

"No James…and I wasn't rambling in the first place!"

"He definitely was, Carlos got nervous.."

"Ohhhhh" the boys chorused, making Carlos blush a little and stand up, "Well let's shut up she can probably hear us…don't tease me about this in front of her."

"Aw, anything for you Carlito…" Logan pinched his cheek, Rachel stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed, combing her slightly damp hair." Hey! I'm almost done just have to put on my necklace, some eyeliner and we're good okay?"

"It's cool we can wait." Carlos said quickly, Kendall chuckled quietly, while his Latino friend glared at him. Rachel quickly applied the eyeliner, grabbed a messenger bag to throw in her hotel key, wallet, and phone, then grabbed a black fedora to finish the outfit off. "Alright, I'm ready let's go!" She grinned and pumped her fist into the air. Carlos stared at her and blinked, he thought she looked just amazing. Logan nudged him when they started leaving the room. He shook his head and followed them out. A relatively quiet elevator ride, aside from Rachel's fingers rapidly sending a text to Calvin.

**Sorry, woke up late, going out with BTR**

The response made a quizzical look appear on her face, she was taken aback.

**You know, ur in a band with us not them.**

**Didn't know you got so mad**, was her response before they all hitched a ride on a trolley.

"Everything okay?" Carlos asked holding onto the pole, leaning next to her. She looked up at Carlos and couldn't help herself but to check him out. His camera dangling around his neck, a grey tank top underneath a short sleeve white button up, and dark blue jeans with white sneakers. He raised his eyebrows, she was silent for a while just staring at him, making him nervous. "Uh you don't have to answer you know. I'm just making sure you're okay because you seemed bothered. You know like if someone was bothering you I—" James elbowed him again to make him stop talking. Carlos zipped his mouth and Rachel shook her head out of her trance. "Uhh..yeah it's just… Calvin's texting me."

"He's mad at you? What's new?" Kendall added, taking a picture of the sights they were seeing from the trolley. "I guess, they asked me to hang out before you guys did, but I was asleep, it was two hours before I even saw it!"

"It's not your fault or anything, don't worry about it. "Carlos said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She smiled again, but felt her phone vibrate. She checked it and saw yet another message.

**Well if u weren't so busy trying to fuck the whole band I wouldn't be so mad, ur always with them ya know. Whatever have fun we're having a better time here without you anyways.**

When Rachel read the message she sighed, Carlos felt her shoulders sink as she read it. Before she could even respond, Carlos took the phone, turned it off and put it in his back pocket. "Hey!"

"Well, obviously he's making you feel bad, and we're supposed to have fun, so I'm going to hold your phone so you can take your mind off of the negativity. Okay?"

"Okay….that's a good idea, thanks Carlos." He smiled and nodded, Logan pinched Carlos' cheek before they all stepped off of the trolley "AW, what a sweetheart he is!"

When the gang arrived at Big Ben, Carlos was snapping photos like he was the paparazzi. He took a picture of Rachel staring off into the distance, in front of the clock-tower which looked marvelous. Logan pretended like he was leaning on it with his back. While Kendall and James took a picture of them trying to shove the tower on opposite sides. They were a bunch of goofballs. Logan offered to take a picture of Carlos for him, so they all had a picture in front of it. James pushed Rachel in the picture, Carlos chuckled and put his arm around her, and she put one arm around his waist, making a winking face and thumbs up to the camera. Logan took the picture and handed it to Carlos who threw his head back and laughed. "Beautiful, I love it!" Rachel grinned, and they set off to their next destination, the skyline.

Rachel was apprehensive with getting on to begin with, she wasn't really…afraid of heights so much as that looking down at them from such a tall height in what was basically a glass bubble freaked her out. Naturally every time the skyline stopped she freaked out thinking that they were going to crash and plummet down to the water.

"You're really not making those little kids feel comfortable.." Logan whispered to her, nodding to the kids that were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Well I'm not feeling comfortable right now either!" Was her response, he shook his head and leaned against the glass looking down. Carlos placed a hand on her back, she shivered and looked up at him, "Hey it's okay, nothing's going to happen alright? Everything will be fine." He traced small circles on her back, which distracted her until the ….ordeal was done with.

"Okay guys, I have a serious question." Rachel said as they walked away from what she swore was a death trap.

"What's that?" Kendall piped in.

"Can we have tea time?" She laughed looking at the four of them. They all looked at each other and shrugged, "When in London, drink what they bleed!"

"Umm…blood?" She said staring at him.

"Well I was going for tea, but blood too, if you're into that sort of thing."

"You know it really depends on my mood."

"I'm going to have to agree with that. Some blood is too sweet and really needs to be when I'm in a good mood, sometimes at night, like a dessert." Logan said, nodding, while James was cracking up.

"Absolutely frightening." Carlos said nodding, recording the whole thing on his camera.

"Dude you recorded that?"

"Absolutely."

"Is that going on youtube?"

"You know it.."He grinned at Logan, and they walked away to find a café to enjoy their tea time. When they reached a café, they decided they had to be silly and drink, pinky up. James of course had to get crumpets and earl grey tea, just because it seemed fun to order. Rachel got mint tea, and a strawberry scone, while Carlos and Logan both got chamomile, and Kendall got jasmine tea. The three boys each got a piece of cake to go with their tea. After enjoying their lovely tea time, they got up, walking towards the wax museum when they bumped into Rachel's band mates.

"Hey guys, having fun?" She asked, trying to play it off like nothing happened.

"Yeah actually we checked out Big Ben, walked around to a couple of shops, figured we'd have some tea now. What about you guys?" Drake told her smiling at the good time he was having.

"Same actually, and we saw the skyline, just had tea, we're going to the museum now!"

"You didn't answer your phone." Calvin said, glaring down at her. She rolled her eyes, "I turned it off, you were being an idiot."

It's when he stepped forward to her that Carlos stepped in, pushing her back a little bit. Before she could speak and defend herself, like the snappy girl she was, Carlos spoke up.

"Maybe you should leave her alone today. Don't you think you did enough damage?"

"It's none of your business, so step away."

"Not gonna happen. So apologize, or just shut up and leave." The two glared at each other. Calvin growled and walked into the café. Rick and Drake followed him, muttering apologies and saying they'd see Rachel later on.

"That was incredibly uncomfortable… but thank you Carlos." She chewed on her bottom lip as she spoke, looking up at him. He smiled and shook his head, "It was nothing Rach, I got your back if anyone bothers you."

Rachel nodded, and the group continued walking and joking around together. As they were walking, she tip-toed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

Carlos grinned from ear to ear, he looked down at her and she smiled a bit, then ran up and swatted James on the back of the head, messing up his hair before running off and having him chase her to get even. Carlos lifted his camera and took a picture of the two running mindlessly, as he sighed happily replaying the kiss on his cheek over and over again.


	4. Return of Old Thoghts

After a fun night of fooling around in the museum, and later enjoying a nice dinner together, the group of friends walked back to their hotel. The guys dropped Rachel off at her hotel room, bidding their goodnight and leaving when they made sure she got in safe. As soon as they left, they continued to tease Carlos.

"Carlos got a kiss! Muah muah muah!" Kendall made kissing faces and sounds, while James proceeded to tease him as well, "'It was nothing Rach, I got your back if anyone bothers you.'"

"Thanks." Logan said, in the most feminine voice he could muster up, kissing Carlos on the cheek. Carlos playfully shoved him and walked into his room, "You know, I hate you guys sometimes."

"No you don't, you love us, night guys." James said, waving to Kendall and Logan before walking into their room. They said their goodnights to each other and went to bed.

The next day, Rachel didn't wake up quite as late as she previously had. It was around ten in the morning, she was getting ready to go downstairs to grab breakfast when her phone rang.

"Hey Rick, what's up?"

"Uhh….we're having a little breakfast meeting downstairs you should come down."

"Alright…I'll be there in five minutes."

"Great see you then Rach." He hung up and she sighed, she knew what this was going to be about. Her and Calvin need to get their shit together or there were only going to be further problems in the future. When she arrived downstairs, she quickly got herself a stack of pancakes, potatoes and bacon. Yeah, Rachel knew she was there for a reason, but a girl has to eat. While she was enjoying her breakfast, she noticed the three band members come down and head towards the table. They sat down awkwardly, unsure of how to initiate the conversation.

"Well I'll just put it out there. Calvin, you need to stop being such a dick bro." Drake said, trying to take a piece of the bacon Rachel gathered on her plate. She slapped his hand away and he pouted.

"Well we're a band, she never spends time with us, only with Big Time Rush. I don't see how we can be a band meanwhile she's hanging around those other guys non-stop."

"It's not a problem though Calvin we always rehearse and get our shit done, it's only on the free time that I'm with them. Are you jealous?"

"I have nothing to be jealous of." He said, glaring her down. She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her pancakes. "Clearly, you're jealous of them, and I don't know why. But I'm not going to put up with this attitude anymore."

Before Calvin could respond, Drake cut in. He could see that Calvin was visibly angry and was going to say something stupid next. "Alright, why don't the four of us hang out today? How's that, us four we'll go to a museum, out for lunch then come back… okay?"

"Fine." Rachel and Calvin muttered. The boys went to get breakfast and join her. Once they finished their meal, they got up to leave, bumping into the boys of the opposing band. Calvin let out an audible sigh, going outside to wait for Rachel to finish talking to them. She shifted in her place, Carlos studied her, black high waist shorts, her black vans, and a red ruffled tank top.

"Hey…"

"Hey, everything okay there?" Carlos asked, he watched as Kendall, Logan, and James left him there alone to talk to her, he found himself getting nervous.

"Yeah just um, Calvin threw a bitch fit and the guys had what you would call uhh, 'a sit down' in mob terms with us." Carlos smiled when he watched her giggle at her use of words, "Anyways we decided to hang out and spend some time together so he can stop bitching. I'll be back after lunch though, so we can do something then….We like..you ..me and the guys..you know not alone uhh.."She stumbled on her words and just stopped, scratching her head. Carlos nodded, "Alright I'll see you later then and let me know if you need anything."

"I'll be sure to text you when shit goes down. "She chuckled, squeezed his shoulder and ran out of the breakfast hall to join her band-mates. Rachel did exactly as she said she would. The entire time she was texting Carlos, giving them exclusive details of what they were doing, like having tea, which wasn't nearly as fun apparently as it was with the boys yesterday. They went to a museum, where Drake went to do a demonstration made for children, and ended up looking like an idiot when he couldn't solve a simple puzzle.

While they were spending time together, Calvin was acting much more different than she was accustomed to, and it was a little discomforting for her. He held the doors open for her, let her walk ahead of him. It was weird to be honest, he had manners and was being polite, she was used to the snarky rude comments that usually laced his tongue. While they were all hanging out together, she told those details to Carlos, whom his friends could see becoming visibly more jealous as he read the messages. The final thing that threw her off was when he pulled her chair out for her at the restaurant, and ordered for her.

**Dude this feels like a date. Wtf.**

**I guess he likes u.** Carlos answered, and he tossed his phone on the couch, walking to take a shower.

"Well, someone doesn't look very happy…" James remarked, picking his phone up to read the messages, "Oh, wow…"

"What?" Logan and Kendall joined him, reading the messages over his shoulder, "oh, yeah he's definitely putting the moves on her." Logan nodded, James shook his head and wrote another message before he could respond.

**So…. Do u like the treatment?**

"Really James?! That's your brilliant text?!" Kendall exclaimed trying to steal the phone from him, "I'm trying to find out where we stand here!- STOP BRO SHE ANSWERED!"

**God, not at all I can't wait till we're done this is weird. U guys should come to my room when I get back, I have dvd's and snacks, I hoarded up on the junk food.**

"HA WE GOT A ROOM INVITE SUCK THAT YOU TWO!" James smiled and texted back happily like a little school girl.

**U got it cutie.**

"I think Carlos will thank us later…"He said, putting the phone back on its spot before walking away.

After his shower, Carlos stepped out and checked his phone to see if Rachel left him any text messages. When he saw that she had sent him a heart, he quickly scrolled up to see what was the context for it. He discovered the text messages and started screaming, he knew who it had to be.

"JAMES DIAMOND YOU TOOK MY PHONE TO TEXT HER?!" He ran looking around for James, who yelped and jumped over the couch from him.

"Carlos dude you weren't getting anywhere so I had to help –"

"SHE SENT ME A HEART!"

"Ohhh really? Nice damn I'm good—"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I don't need you interfering! "

"Well clearly you do, because we are now invited to hang out with her in her room."

"We were going to do that anyway she told me we could hang out before she left!"

"Oh….woops." Carlos picked up a pillow and chucked it at his head. James ducked, laughing and running through the door that adjoined their room with Kendall and Logan's, taking cover from Carlos' wraith.

Meanwhile, while Carlos and James' argument turned into a pillow war (very feminine for the moment), Drake and Rick went off to continue sight-seeing, while Rachel said she wanted to go back to her room. Calvin offered to walk her back, she had glanced at Rick who nodded, she sighed, and let him take her back. They walked in an awkward silence until she reached her door. Rachel said her thanks and turned around, swiping the card and opening her door. She stepped in, and Calvin did as well. She quickly turned around, "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming in…"

"I did not invite you in." She stood, firmly holding the door and staring at him. His face contorted into a look of disgust and disappointment, a look she was commonly used to it. "Well why not?"

"The hell? I don't need a reason to not invite you in!"

"But we had a great time!"

"What are you even saying to me?! You're acting as though this was a date!" Rachel watched, slightly frightened as he gripped the door frame until his knuckles were white. He glared down at her, and stormed off. She stood there, completely dumbfounded before closing the door and locking it. She shook her arms out and walked to her small duffel-bag, unloading boxes of cookies, bags of candy and hips onto the little coffee table the hotel had. Once everything was set up and she pulled out a few DVDs, she texted Carlos that they could swing on by.

The knock at her door signaled the boys were there, but when she opened the door she saw Calvin, standing there again.

"What do you want from me!?"

"Do you like Carlos? Is that why you don't pay me any mind? Or do you like that big brute, James? Or one of the other two? Huh?"

"Calvin just get out." She didn't answer his question, he stepped forward and Rachel stepped back with each step he took. "Is that it? Huh? You like one of them and that's why you won't listen to me. Well I'll tell you what, Rachel. They wouldn't like you anyway. They would just take turns with you, you're like the whore of the tour."

"Listen here you, rude disgusting motherfu—" She was cut off when he pushed her, and continued to talk over her. "You're the whore of the tour. Rhymes but it's true, you're the only girl here Rachel, you're gonna have to take care of everyone. Me. Rick and Drake, if they ever don't come out of the closet, then Big Time Rush. Taking turns with all of us, unless we decide to all attack at once. You're just a dumb whore who won't amount to anything, maybe you should have stayed a fat emo bitch, more tolerable when you know you don't look good."

Her heart sank, she'd never been spoken to that way. Mentioning her weight, the name-calling, it all hurt. She was fumbling for words, losing all her confidence to shout at him and just staring at his feet. Before he could continue, someone cleared their throat by the open door. The boys lined up in front of the door, Carlos more in the front than anyone. "Is there a problem here?" James questioned, tilting his head to the side, and standing as though he was ready to fight.

"None at all, just dropping her off." Calvin looked her up and down again, before shoving past the group. She stood there, looking down at her legs quietly. Carlos walked over and placed a finger under her chin, gingerly lifting her face to look up at him.

"Hey, are you okay? What did he say to you?" He was staring at her eyes, which were bouncing around wildly, refusing to look him dead in the eye. "Nothing, nothing it was nothing he just dropped me off…that's all." Carlos refused to believe it, he knew there was something wrong, before he could push her anymore to answer him, she plastered on this fake smile and clapped her hands together.

"So, who's ready to watch some movies and fatten ourselves up? I have Bad Boys, Ghostbusters, Avengers, and a crap-ton of scary movies." She moved away from Carlos, handing the boys her movie collection. They all agreed Bad Boys was a definite must, the five of them squeezed onto the couch. Feeling how uncomfortable it was within fifteen minutes, Logan had a brilliant idea. Logan and Kendall stood up, moved the coffee table out of the way, and ran back to the bed.

"What are you guys doing…?" Rachel turned around, sitting on her knees watching them. They ripped everything off of her bed, and lifted the mattress. James and Carlos got the idea, and stood up, pushing the couch back while Rachel sat there letting the men do all the heavy work.

"Just going to sit there and look pretty huh?" James commented, setting the couch down.

"Isn't that what you usually do?"

"Oh, isn't she a witty one?" He laughed and helped Logan and Kendall set the mattress down in front of the couch, throwing her pillows over it. After throwing the snacks onto the middle of the mattress, the two of them sat down comfortably while the other three sat on the couch.

"We're so smart."

"I know." Logan and Kendall high fived, and the group continued to watch the movies that way, a great time to spend the last day in London before hitting the road again. They ordered room service, engorged themselves and switched between laughing, cheering on a hero, and screaming in fear. It was around one in the morning when Rachel fell asleep leaning on Carlos, one foot kicking James and the other foot hanging on Kendall's shoulder.

"She sleeps like a contortionist." Logan remarked, taking a picture with his phone to upload on twitter.

"I know, how is that even comfortable?" Kendall asked, trying to move the foot away.

"Shut up she's asleep!" Carlos remarked.

"Oh, sorry Carlos, we won't wake up your girlfriend." Logan responded. Carlos lifted his leg and kicked Logan in the back, who turned around and smacked his leg. The two of them went back and forth playfully slapping each other until Kendall told them both to stop. They looked at Rachel, who was still sound asleep.

"Holy shit she's a rock!" James commented, before letting out a loud sneeze. She quickly sat up, looking around confused, "Uh…that was me, I sneezed." She grunted in response and fell back asleep.

The boys shrugged and continued to watch movies, until one by one they all fell asleep.


	5. Getting Rid of the Problem

The bands were driving to their second concert in France. The bus for Rachel was unusually quiet and awkward as she stayed in her bunk most of the day, sneaking out only to grab some food. Yet even then, she'd stock up and bring it into the bunk. Drake tried talking to her and making her laugh, which work, she did smile and joke around for a bit, but she mostly kept to herself. They noticed Calvin had a slight bounce in his step, and an evil smirk as he walked by her every time. For example back stage, or whenever they were near each other, the guys would notice him making comments each time, but they weren't aware how rude and hurtful they were.

During sound check, she'd joke around for a little bit, but she completely stopped talking to the fans. Mostly she stayed in the back, writing in a leather bound journal. Rick didn't exactly like this new Rachel he was dealing with. One day he noticed she stopped wearing her usual shorts, and began wearing long capris or leggings. He noticed a cut running down her forearm, and she made an excuse that she cut herself on metal when pulling luggage out of the bus. He figured his best bet was to confront someone else about it. Together, the inseparable Rick and Drake gathered the boys of Big Time Rush into a small dressing room to talk.

They explained how they noticed she was dressing different. Carlos added on to the large cut he saw, before she covered it up with a bandage and arm warmer. Kendall explained how they saw Calvin in her room the night before they left London, and that's when they noticed things started changing.

"So how do we confront her about this?" James questioned, looking around the group of men.

"We have to find out what Calvin said to her that night, and what he says to her now. WE can't just tell management he's got to go for no apparent reason." Drake said, crossing his tan arms over his chest. Carlos was unusually quiet, sitting there, as though he was plotting in his mind.

"You're not going to confront him Carlos. Not yet." He simply glared at Logan, shaking his head and standing up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to her." He kicked his chair into the table and walked out of the room, asking around for her. One of the sound technicians said they saw her enter the bathroom, he said his thanks and went straight there. When he tried to walk in the door was locked, he tapped his knuckles on it lightly.

"Just a minute!" He heard her voice call out.

"Rach it's me, let me in, I need to talk to you."

"Give me a minute!" He heard scuffling inside and waited, leaning against the door. She pulled it open and he stepped in, looking around. He saw wet paper towels stuffed into the bin, and the water was running in the sink. "So um what's up?"

"You tell me." Carlos turned the faucet off, peering inside the sink as he did so and noticing a red, wet stain fading away into the water. He turned around, leaning against the sink.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about." She looked down, avoiding his gaze and keeping her right hand in a fist. He moved forward, grasping her hand. Rachel tried desperately to pull away, "Stop, let me see." Never had she seen him so affirmative, she sighed, opening her first. Carlos narrowed his eyes, picking up what was the head of a razor blade, stripped of all the safety barriers, with the blade's edges turned upwards. It was wet, and slightly pink from washing the blood off. He grabbed it and tossed it in the garbage can.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Now of all times? You stopped didn't you? You were happy!" She shook her head, not answering him, he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, pulling her close. Rachel grabbed his forearms and still tried to pull away, looking at other directions.

"Mira!" The Spanish slipped from his tongue, but even though she was the whitest Puerto Rican he knew, she still understood. She sighed, staring at him defeated. "Talk to me."

"I just… I just I felt… like I needed to."

"But why? What did Calvin say to you that day Rachel? We see him saying things to you even now, you're not the same person. You're… not you! Those eyes that would sparkle, and your goofy personality? It seems like they're long gone now. Talk to me Rachel, please." Carlos wiped the tears that slipped from her eyes with his thumbs, and she took in a deep breath. Rachel explained all that Calvin had said to her that night, and the comments he continued to make towards her. She could see Carlos getting tense, and visibly more and more enraged as she spoke. Feeling ashamed, she went back to looking down at her feet, Carlos pulled her into a tight hug, where she sobbed into his shoulder, staining his white t-shirt with mascara and eyeliner.

"Let me see.." He whispered, she sniffled ,pulled away and began to pull down the arm warmer when he stopped her. "No, we all know about that one…. Let me see what you're really hiding." She bit her lip and looked down, her tank top was long, and it stopped mid-thigh, which would help her keep some decency. Rachel grabbed the waistband on the right side of her leggings, and pulled them down slightly to reveal three inch long cuts and scars on her thigh. The cuts weren't long, but most were deep, he could tell due to the three dark scars on her thigh. There were four new cuts, the freshest being made only five minutes before he got there, still bleeding and open. Before he could open his mouth to speak, she pulled the leggings up and repeated the action on the other thigh, showing five much lighter scars and two cuts. When she fixed herself, Carlos pulled her into another tight hug. He held her bandaged arm and kissed over the arm warmer, staring her dead in the eyes.

"Rachel, you're absolutely beautiful. You're a strong girl, I know you are. You have this vibrant, lovely personality that's so laid-back and easy-going anyone can talk to you. Everything Calvin said was a lie. You're stunning, and we all love you, very much. We'd never use you the way he said, he's just jealous because he's an idiot who, when he can't have what he wants, decides to put them down to make himself feel better. But you're beautiful, and I don't want you to feel like you can't tell any of us what's going on. Remember what you told Lola? When you spoke on stage?" Rachel looked up at him, blinking rapidly.

"You're not alone." He kissed her bandaged arm again, and rubbed away the tears falling from her eyes.

"Carlos, you're….. you're amazing I-" He shook his head, "I told you, I'd take care of anything that bothered you. Now come on, we need to take care of this Calvin problem permanently." He let his arms fall from her, until he grabbed her hand in his. They left the bathroom, and Carlos walked tall, holding her hand looking for one of the tour managers to speak to about Calvin.

Speaking of the devil, he walked by the two of them and snickered, muttering under his breath. Carlos' head snapped and he called him back," Do you have a problem Calvin?"

"I didn't say anything."

"That's right, you didn't. You muttered to yourself like a coward. If you have a problem why don't you talk to me about it instead of putting her down." Calvin looked between the two of them staring at the linked hands. He stepped forward and glared down at them. "It's not my fault she's a whore, I only speak the truth." Carlos dropped her hand and shoved him hard, Calvin stumbled back.

"Drake? James? Somebody?" Rachel looked around for someone to intervene the fight that was imminent.

"I dare you to say it again Calvin you know that's not the truth." He smirked, and walked over again, "What? Say what? You're in love with a whore?" Carlos swung his right arm, but Rachel was working very hard to keep him from hitting him. This finally got crew and security attention, who were running over. James appeared, holding Carlos back so Rachel could step away. "Yeah that's right Carlos. You can't touch me, just go fool around with that little whore before everyone else takes a turn." He was laughing, James soon became angry, and as security was guiding Calvin away, he let Carlos go, who swung with all his might, connecting with his jaw. Security grabbed Carlos and pulled him away, while another member picked Calvin up off of the ground.

"Come on, we're going to need to sort this out." James put a comforting arm around Rachel's shoulders, guiding her to the security table, where they spoke to the head of security, as well as the tour manager. No one went to check on Calvin, but Rick, Drake, and the rest of Big Time Rush ran over to security to find out what happened. Carlos sat there, proud he was able to hit him right in the face. Rachel, as calm as she could ,explained what was going on between her and Calvin, and the hard time she was going through because of him. When her voice cracked and faltered, Carlos took over, keeping a soothing hand on her back, tracing small circles like he did on the skyline.

Immediately, security left to find Calvin and escort him off of the premises. The manager fired him on the spot, and ran around frantically trying to figure out how they could substitute a bassist. It's not as though they were an established band. Rachel was a solo performing artist, she always did guitar for herself. Being discovered, and going on tour, they found her a guitarist, drummer, and bassist to support her usually great performances. Now they were on a frantic search to fill in the spot.

When security and other tour personal left, the guys made sure Carlos and Rachel were okay. They both said they were fine, Rachel wanted to forget Calvin, and Carlos just turned to James thanking him for letting him go to punch him in the face.

"Hey, I would have done it, but you were in front of me on that line, so I let you go first."

"Thanks." Carlos chuckled a bit, while Kendall and Logan focused on making Rachel laugh, while Rick and Drake ran off to try and solve their little bassist issue. James eventually left Carlos to go get dressed, Kendall jogged away to to eat and Logan went to help the two in their search for a bassist.

Rachel turned to Carlos, she hugged his arm and leaned on his shoulder. Carlos kissed the top of her forehead, and let his hand rest on her knee as they sat on the security table. "I didn't get to finish what I was saying before." She mumbled, tracing small circles on his thigh.

"Which was?"

"Well… Carlos I think I—"

"I THINK WE GOT SOMEONE!" Rick ran to them screaming holding his phone as he jumped up and down. Rachel straightened up and climbed off of the table, asking him for details while Carlos was left sitting there, wondering what she was going to say.


	6. An Awful Wake Up

Rachel's arms were crossed over her chest, listening to Rick speak. When he ran over, ruining her opportunity to tell Carlos something, saying they found a replacement bassist, she thought it was too good to be true. He was only gone for ten minutes after all. Then he said it was a girl he knew in Los Angeles. Rick had to endure her glare of death for a whole two minutes, making him feel uneasy.

"You know, we're in another continent and that doesn't help us right now?" He looked down scratching his head, "But in the long run it would…"

"Right but we know someone who can play bass _now."_

"Well you can play bass can't you?"

"Not well, it's pretty shitty."

"Dude it's just like guitar without two strings."

"Oh really? Then why don't you do it?" She smirked, leaning back on her left leg and staring at him. He returned the gesture, the two of them having a stare-off. "Well, this isn't getting anywhere helpful right now. How good is your friend? Can she learn our songs quick? How long has she been playing?"

Rick got closer to her, taking out his phone to pull up a video of his friend playing. Her name was Dawn Smith, she had been playing bass guitar since she was thirteen, so ten years so far. Rachel watched closely how the girl played, her accuracy, and difficulty of the songs. She nodded in approval, "Okay, I don't mind I think it's great, you should show Drake, see if he likes her. Contact the manager; let him know we want a replacement for the tour. I like her, she seems promising, but we really need someone for tonight." Rick nodded and ran off to Drake to tell him what was going on. She bit her lip looking around wondering what to do. Calvin's personal bass guitar was gone, but there was an extra one somewhere, that wasn't his, just in case his guitar broke.

On a mad hunt for the bass, she finally found it, and hooked it up to a speaker and plugged in the headphones. She stood there, biting her lip trying to play one of her songs but she couldn't do it as well as she had hoped. She growled, put everything away and marched to Rick and Drake.

"Hey, do we know what we're gonna do?" Drake asked, straightening up beside Rick as she came to the couch. Rachel stared between the two of them, wondering if there was something going on but she shook her head. "I think we should just go completely acoustic till his friend arrives for the tour. When can she get here by the way?"

"I talked to Tyler, he said they can get her to come for the second, latest third show in Germany." Rick said, putting his feet up on the table of the dressing room.

"Right, well we're gonna have to go old school acoustics and tambourine until then."

"I don't mind, sounds fun, and you used to only do acoustic, so it should be a nice throwback huh?" Drake chuckled, and Rachel nodded, "We got this you guys." She got up and they all hugged each other. She sat down on the table in front of them. "Okay so let's go get our stuff, we'll come back here in about ten minutes, run through it, make sure we know what we're doing and don't sound bad. Everyone okay with that?"

"Absolutely, but first you need to give us some details." She tilted her head towards Rick, who grinned like a little school girl. Him and Drake leaned forward, "So, tell us about Carlos."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, her cheeks slowly gaining a red hue. "What exactly about Carlos?"

"How much you like him. Because clearly he likes you."

"I don't like hi- he likes me?" Their smiles widened and Rachel pouted, she let herself slip. "Alright, busted now tell us." Drake said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I mean…okay is it obvious that I like him?"

"Not painfully obvious, but we can definitely see it. You know what did it? When he went to talk to you, that's how we saw it, because he was absolutely pissed."

"Plus you two were so close to each other at security, leaning on each other. It was absolutely adorable." Rick added, nodding vigorously, "I think you should go for it."

"I'm thinking about it…. Maybe you know I don't want to screw it up and make the tour awkward and ridiculous."

"Rach, after what happened today, I don't think it can get much more awkward…" She chuckled a little and nodded, " Now, go wash your face, because your make-up is totally running, get dressed for the concert and let's rock this." She nodded and ran off, back to the bathroom to wash her face and get off all the make-up. She stared at herself in the mirror, and took in a deep breath. _You're better than this Rachel, you know it. _ She stared at herself for another moment, before drying off her face and heading back to the dressing room. The guys had gotten her guitar for her and laid it out on the table for when she was ready. Rachel stepped behind the divider and pulled on a pair of red shorts, a white v-neck and bright blue flats. She topped it off with a black fedora and sat on the table, putting the guitar on her lap. They discussed what songs they would do in which order, and quickly ran through their set.

After setting their set list up and configuring a plan, they decided to take part in their ritual to prepare. This time they played Bohemian Rhapsody and danced ridiculously while singing to loosen themselves up. When it was time, the three of them walked towards the stage. Carlos was busying playing with his DS, trying to beat Kendall at Mario Kart. "Good Luck you guys!" He called out, "FUCK KENDALL THAT'S CHEATING!"

"A RED SHELL IS NOT CHEATING IT'S STRATEGY!"

She giggled hearing them argue, then stepped onto the stage, smiling and waving at the screaming fans. The three of them sat down on stools, Rick and Rachel plugging their acoustic electric guitars in, while Drake sat there bobbing his head and shaking the tambourine. He stopped when Rachel spoke of course, he wasn't as rude as Calvin.

"Hey guys! A little change today, we don't have a bassist, so we figured we'll just go old school the way I used to do it before I met these guys, good old acoustic. Sound okay?" When the audience screamed she chuckled and nodded to herself, "Okay great! But I'm feeling really funky today, so I think I might do a rap."

"Oh god, what rap this time?" Rick asked, leaning into the microphone. She thought for a second before shrugging, "You know? I never got to finish the rap from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2, the one Vanilla Ice did, do you guys know that one?" She looked at the crowd not nearly as many people screamed as before. "Oh god I'm getting way too old.."

"You are, are you going to dance too?" Drake asked, she eagerly nodded and got up, with the crowd screaming. They laid down a beat with her by tapping on the guitars and she performed the song, silly and fun as usual. Afterwards, she sat on the stool and they proceeded to go through their set. They announced Big Time Rush, and ran off the stage, the boys came on and did their set wonderfully. Joking around dancing well, it was great. When the guys stopped for a few minutes just to talk and drink water, Carlos began to talk to the crowd. "So um, I heard that weird Rachel chick did something from Vanilla Ice?" The crowd was screaming, hearing her name, she curiously walked closer to the amplifiers to listen.

"Yeah what is that? So weird…" Kendall shook his head, but the two of them laughed. "Everyone knows, if you're going to mimic someone old school, it has to be MC Hammer, am I right Logan?" Kendall turned to Logan who nodded, and mimicked the classic 'Hammer Time' dance. Her mouth dropped watching them, that was her thing to be stupid and old school! "We kid, but we love her, and just want her to know that we are so much better at doing old school stuff—Oh hey Rachel" Carlos turned to the side and saw her watching, waving like a goofy child. She shook her head, waving back. "Oh she heard us, doesn't look too happy. Should we bring her on stage to apologize?" The crowd yelled 'yes' as though they planned it. Carlos grinned and went to get her, her eyes widened and she frantically shook her head. She had just taken a shower, she was wearing a tank top, sweatpants and had her hair up in a wet pony tail. The camera that was filming the segment followed Carlos off the main stage, as he walked towards her. She took off running, and Carlos followed her. She screamed for him to not follow her, and he gave up, laughing walking back on stage. "Eh, I'll apologize later."

"Oh…I bet…" Kendall said, with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, the crowd went 'OOOHHHH', Carlos turned red and his eyes widened. "No way I didn't mean it that way!"

"Too late, can't take it back, damage is done!" James said, as they got ready to perform their next song. "Not true, everyone knows you and I are shipped James."

James couldn't help but bend over laughing, he stood up and straightened himself, "Oh god….yeah we're shipped, it's okay everyone, we're officially dating it's fine."

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE MY BREAK! BREAK THE PAGE BREAK IT BREAK IT BREAK IT AND DON'T QUIT

Rachel was sleeping happily in her nice, cozy bed in a hotel in Paris. No more Calvin, everything was off of her chest, so she slept like a baby. The door which connected her room to Rick and Drake's opened quietly. Big Time Rush, as well as Drake and Rick slowly crept through the door one by one. They all stared at Rachel, she was sprawled out on her stomach, her head facing one way, legs and arms in crazy directions.

"Should we be concerned?" Drake whispered, James shrugged, "Maybe she's the exorcist."

"I would believe it!" Rick nodded. "We ready?"

"Yeah, we've been wanting to scare her at every stop but we've been falling behind." Kendall said. Carlos took his camera and went into the closet, crouching down and hiding to record the whole thing. "Ready?" Everyone nodded. Rachel was notoriously a very heavy sleeper, but somehow awoke to James' sneezing, so they were being extra careful. Kendall and Rick, being the skinniest of the bunch slid under her bed. James and Drake, the tallest and most fit each put on 'Scream' style masks that they had picked up at their first Paris stop, in anticipation for this prank. James stood at the door which joined the two rooms. Drake stood at the main door, and Logan slipped on a Freddy Kreuger glove, then crouched on the other side of the bed.

Logan began to let the claws drag across her arms and legs for several minutes until she barely woke up. She swatted at her arm, but still felt the sensation. She slowly opened her eyes, when she saw the hand she screamed and threw her legs over the other side of the bed. When she stood up to run Rick and Kendall grabbed her legs. She fell forward, not even looking back because she was so afraid. She kicked until they let her go, and she ran to the door, seeing Drake standing there she screamed again and ran to the door that connected the rooms. "DRAKE RICK WAKE UP!" She was yelling desperately, and when she opened the door, James standing there only terrified her more. She stumbled and ran to the bathroom, locking herself in and sitting in the tub shaking and horrified. The guys were all quiet, until they broke out into fits of laughter. Carlos put the camera away, and laughing was knocking on the door.

"It's just me Rachel open the door!"

"… This was a prank wasn't it…" She said quietly. James tried to stifle his laughter, but he couldn't help it, he just continued to laugh.

"A prank to show how much we love you!" Rick cooed, she threw the door open. "How the FUCK does that show love? Fuck you guys! That was horrifying I was so scared! And you! You were recording it weren't you?" She glared walking forward to Carlos. "Well…you know—"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Carlos eye's widened and he took off running around the room, she grabbed a pillow from the sofa and tackled him violently to the ground. Everyone watching joined in the chorus of 'oohh's , she straddled his back and beat him with a pillow until he pretended to be dead. She stood up, narrowing her eyes, "Alright Freddy, you're next." Logan's eyes widened, shaking his head.

Rachel chased him down, beating him with the pillow. Tired, she still felt like the others needed a good beating. So she picked up a second pillow and ran to the other four, swatting at them as hard as she could. Soon she dropped on the bed and huffed.

"Okay, so why the early morning wake up. Are we going out or something?"

"Well now I'm not sure if we want to after that savage beating you just dealt us…" James pouted, fixing his hair.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."


	7. Goofy Love

**BeccaRawrsATL****-Totally want to thank this girl cause she reviews my chapters and makes me feel good about writing them. =D thank you!**

Well, after that rather _lovely_ ordeal where every male on tour decided to scare Rachel to death, they let her shower and get dressed in peace. Again, she made James pick out her clothing for today's sight-seeing affair.

"Do you feel like wearing a dress or pants?" He called, going through her clothes.

"Surprise me!" She said, walking out of the bathroom in her robe, hair wrapped up in a towel like last time. James took his sweet time trying to put together an outfit for her. Rick walked over and eventually started to help too.

"See I think these shorts are dressy enough that she can pull that off if we all go someplace nice." Rick said, holding them up.

"Right but you know how the French are…" James told him, allowing Rick to draw that conclusion. "Completely right." They both tossed her the dress, a casual white one shoulder dress that flared out just a little bit at the waist, and had a bright blue belt. They handed her the bright blue fats, and she ran off to the bathroom to get dressed. After applying her mascara, combing her hair and putting on her signature red guitar necklace, she left the bathroom and grabbed her small black messenger to toss her stuff into.

"You look beautiful." Carlos smiled standing up from leaning on the couch. She blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Thanks Carlos, you look good too." He winked at her, he was wearing dark jeans, black shoes, and a purple button up with the sleeves rolled up. Everyone that was going out that day looked fantastic and done up. Why not? It's a nice, fun thing to do. Get dolled up, have an afternoon/ night out in a foreign town. As long as some 'Taken' shit doesn't go down they should be fine.

First things first, they had to do a boat tour. Absolutely mandatory, Rick was a little disappointed, for some reason he thought it would be like Italy and some man would sing to them as they sat in a gondola. Nevertheless, they still enjoyed the tour and found it rather relaxing, considering recent events. Carlos casually rested his hand on Rachel's knee like it was no big deal. She smiled a bit to herself, and then looked at Rick and Drake who winked and gave her a rather obvious thumb up. Her smile fell, and she mouthed 'fuck you' to the both of them who couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, I want to see the cemetery." Rachel said as they stepped off of the boat.

"What? The cemetery?" James looked down at her like she was a nut job. She nodded eagerly, Pere Lachaise cemetery was where she wanted to go. "Dude Jim Morrison is buried there."

"oh I am down!" Kendall said, excited like a child. "Also dozens of awesome playwrights and I heard the place is beautiful, so we're going."

"Totally can't believe we're going to a cemetery…that's rather morbid." Drake commented, behind Rachel, who shook her head," It's going to be totally beautiful, just you wait and see…"

Six hours later…

The gang had spent several hours in the cemetery, looking at all of the graves and getting to look at Jim Morrison's was especially exciting for Rachel and Kendall, who quickly snapped a picture of it together. Now they were in a restaurant enjoying lunch. Logan decided to be daring and ate the escargot.

"How is it?" She cringed, watching him eat. "It's actually pretty good. Want one?"

"No I'm good…."

"Suit yourself!"

They enjoyed their meal, and went to one of the last spots they wanted to go to. It was getting darker, and Carlos knew a pretty nice spot he wanted to check out. They walked to the Eiffel Tower, and rode the elevator to the very top.

"Dude wouldn't it suck if we got stuck?" James said aloud, looking around as he did so. Rachel's jaw dropped and stared at him. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"Cause it would really suck! Yeah there's a restaurant at the top but if we get stuck in between levels—"

"James…" Logan glared.

"What?"

"You're going to make her freak out and traumatize children again."

"There are no kids here dude."

"Well it'll happen somehow!"

They made it to the top, safely. Everyone scattered upon exiting, taking pictures and joking around. Rachel carefully walked to the edge and held on. She peered over the ledge, then looked up at the sky. She mumbled a quiet wow as she stared up at the night sky. Carlos walked over and stood behind her. He put his arms around her sides and held on to the railing. She looked at Carlos, smiled and looked back up at the sky. "Beautiful huh?" He said looking up with her. She nodded, maintaining the gaze. Carlos removed his gaze from the beautiful night sky and let his eyes linger on Rachel. Carlos rested his chin on her bare shoulder, the stubble making her giggle and squirm. He chuckled and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Uhhh.."

"I want to take you out on a date." He said firmly. His heart was pounding, he was pretty sure it leapt out of his chest and went right off the side of the tower. She looked up at him, smiling and nodded, "I think that would be great.."

"Really?—Shit. I mean. Yes it would be great." Rachel laughed even more, and Carlos chuckled shaking his head. When she stopped giggling she put her hands over his on the railing, looking at her shoes as she spoke. "You know how, when we spoke yesterday, I said I had to tell you something, but Rick interrupted?"

"Yeah…."

"Well…what I wanted to say… was that uhh.. Well I think you're..simply amazing… and a great guy and I like you… a hell of a lot and—" Now Rachel was the one that was rambling. Carlos stopped her from the verbal dilemma by pressing his lips onto hers. She smiled into the kiss and put her right hand onto his cheek, the other hand curled around his bicep. Carlos held one hand around her back, and the other placed softly at her waist.

Kissing before the first date? Daring, but so worth it.

Rick saw the two of them and let out the biggest squeal, slapping Drake on the shoulder to turn around, who squealed just as much, and took a picture with his cell phone.

James had taken Carlos' camera when he went to go talk to Rachel. He moved from his spot and kneeled on the far side of them, taking a beautiful picture for them to look back on. Kendall and Logan looked at each other, the moment was cute and lasted long enough, and they had to ruin it. So they stood behind Carlos, dancing and snapping their fingers, singing Justin Bieber's hit song 'Baby'. Carlos shook his head, turning around with a grin on his face. "I'm so getting you guys later."

"No, you'll be getting something else later. BADA BING!" Logan shouted, hitting a pretend cymbal. Rachel stuck her head out and narrowed her eyes until they were just small slits, "Should I bring back those pillows, Logan?"

"Oh god please don't it really was severely traumatizing."

"Good."

Carlos turned his attention back to Rachel, "So we're going to go on our date tonight. I have the perfect date set up."

"Really? Already? What if I had said no."

"…Well I would have been fucked. But you didn't. So give me your hotel key."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and handed Carlos her hotel key, he kissed her on the cheek and grabbed Kendall and Rick on his way out, "Just knock when you come back! Give me like an hour!" He called, disappearing into the elevator. She glanced at the three boys she was with who all shrugged in response. "Yeah I have no idea what he's doing don't ask me…" James said, fumbling with the camera. Logan shrugged and Drake just looked away.

"You know, don't you?"

"I'm not allowed to say. All I can do is keep you distracted for an hour."

"Yeah well good luck—"

"Dessert." Rachel blinked and nodded, James and Logan laughed until she glared at them. "Dessert is nothing to joke about guys, we need to get some, right now, let us go."

Never fuck with a girl who is craving some dessert.

After they kept her occupied by sampling many different French pastries and coffees, they went back to the hotel where they dropped her off at the room. She knocked, making silly noises with her mouth, holding her flats in her hands as she waited for the door to open. Carlos opened the door and she cocked an eyebrow up looking at him. He was wearing a tight incredible hulk t shirt and sweatpants, and had a goofy grin on his face.

"Come in!" He opened the door wide for her, she stepped in and threw her head back in a laugh, " Oh my god, this is so cute and awesome." She tossed her shoes on the floor and looked around. Carlos ran around collecting items he could use for the date, while Kendall collected food and Rick went to find her very own superhero shirt and pajama pants, which was a batman shirt and yellow sweatpants laid out for her. Around the room there were bags of gummy bears and peanut butter cups. There were scary movies littering the coffee table, a deck of Uno playing cards, and a massive bowl of popcorn, and Simon Says lying on the table, old school.

"You like it? I thought this would be a cool first date."

"I think it's perfect." She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed the clothes that were laid out for her and scurried off into the bathroom. Carlos popped in a DVD and waited for her to come out the bathroom. She ran out, throwing her dress on the bed and jumping over the back of the couch to land on the front like an awesome person. However, her legs didn't quite reach over the top, she got caught and went flying forward, her face hitting the couch and then the floor.

Carlos laughed hysterically helping her up. She sat on the couch pouting, and he handed her a bottle of cola. "I wanted to be cool.." She pouted, sipping the soda. He laughed and leaned over kissing her cheek sweetly, "It's okay, I think you're cool." She smiled and leaned forward like she was going to kiss him, when she was only an inch away she moved away and leaned past him, grabbing a bag of gummy bears.

"Tease…"he muttered shaking his head. She shrugged with a giggle and leaned against him as their movie began. After going through the first two Scream movies, they played a few rounds of Uno, Carlos ultimately winning because Rachel kept forgetting to say uno. Afterwards they played Simon Says, Rachel ultimately winning because she would make a little song in her head every time it was her turn just so she could remember.

Also, to beat Carlos and to rub it in his face.

They went back to watching the Scream movies. Cuddling with each other and laughing, because let's face it, Scream franchise isn't the least bit scary. They snacked on gummy bears and peanut butter cups, enjoying the movies and the company. Carlos liked this as a first date because they had such a great day hanging out with friends, he wanted to do something relaxing and laid-back. Rachel loved the date for those very same reasons. She felt it was so personalized and fun and there was no pressure to act proper and try to look fantastic. It was a simple, but fun date that she was definitely going to remember.

Carlos looked down at her after the movies were over. She was still up, nibbling on the gummy bears. He reached his hand down to grab one but she swatted it away. "Hey, I can't have one?"

"Nope…"

"Please?" He pouted and she couldn't help but melt and want to give him the candy, but she shook her head.

"You really want one?" Carlos nodded and went to grab the bag again, but she held it tightly. Rachel took out a red gummy bear, and stuck it between her front teeth, biting down lightly. "Take it."

He smirked at how playful she was being. He leaned forward to take it with his teeth, but she quickly pulled it back into her mouth.

"Hey you told me to get it."

"I know." She stuck her tongue out, showing the still whole gummy bear, and put her tongue away. He grinned and held her face, pulling her into a kiss.


	8. An Explanation

**Relatively short, little filler chapter. I'm stuck =(**

Currently, the bands were at their first stop in Germany. They were all incredibly excited because they had never been to that country before. Really, Rachel said she was only excited for the food, because food is what matters. James then proceeded to call her a fat ass, in which she returned the lovely insult by beating him with a pillow. This seemed to be her weapon of choice ever since the elaborate scary prank.

Right now, Big Time Rush was sitting in their dressing room with a German internet show. They were having a nice question and answer session. The basic questions, were they excited to be in Germany, what was in store for the tour, how was their tour so far. Then it started to get personal, the first being about nick names. James spent a good five minutes verbally abusing Logan with the name Logie-Bear. Since that segment on its own was so rich, they proceeded to ask about pranks or any mischief going on. They all grinned at the same time, looking at each other to see who would explain it.

"Now for some viewer questions… Rosalie2317 asks 'do you guys have a girlfriend?' Well?"

"No, we're single guys…" Kendall said, Carlos and Rachel decided not to share it with any media outlets that they were dating if the question arose, they didn't want to jinx themselves or anything.

"Really? Not even you Carlos?"

"Uhh….no…"

"That's funny, because we found this picture of you circulating on the internet when the bunch of you went to Aqualand Water Park…"

"Ohhhh, is it the picture when I lifted Carlos up before throwing him into the pool? Doesn't mean we're dating, just me being a tease." James said, so seriously which made the interviewer and everyone else laugh. He was trying to distract him, get him to drop the subject but that was not happening.

"No I believe it is with Rachel Savage yes? The other band on this tour, look we printed it!" Carlos looked at the picture, Rachel and him were holding hands and were sharing a quick kiss as he led her to a water slide. Which, she didn't even want to go on considering she can't swim, but Carlos promised to save her every time she drowned. Still wasn't reassuring but she did it anyway. The three gentlemen leaned over Carlos to see the picture.

"OHHH YOU'RE BUSTED!" The all shouted, then made an impromptu song about him being busted.

"So, girlfriend, yes?"

"Yeah…Rachel Savage is my girlfriend."

"Well since when? We need details!"

"Ahhh I asked her that day at the water park actually."

"Why don't you tell them the story Los?" Kendall said, nudging him.

"Yeah tell them Carlos." James chuckled, nudging him too.

"Alright well…"

_Before leaving south France, the gang felt the need to head to a water park. It was one of the hottest days on tours and they needed to cool down. Rachel desperately did not want to go, just for the fact that she can't swim and she didn't want to be drowning the entire time. She never told anyone though, not until Carlos dragged her onto some of the bigger water slides. _

_When they arrived, after having some fun all together, Carlos pulled her away from the gang, saying it was time for an impromptu date. She laughed, and the two of them went and enjoyed lemonade before going onto the Congo River._

"_So how are you enjoying our fun, spur of the moment dates?" He asked, swinging their adjoined hands. _

"_I love them Carlos! It's just so much fun being with you… we could probably turn running to a gas station for chips into a date if we had to."_

"_Yeah? That's a new one, I guess we'll have to give it a try as boyfriend and girlfriend right?"_

"_Yeah definitely—wait what?" He stopped walking and looked down at her grinning, she tilted her head to the side, lacing her fingers with his. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Carlos Garcia?"_

"_Well, Rachel Savage, yes I am. So…?"_

"_Of course."_

"…then that's when this picture was taken….we went a ride and it was all happy afterwards."

"He is SOOOOO lying to you!" Kendall said sitting forward, Carlos desperately tried to silence him, "they didn't get lemonade. They got soda and fries first of all. Second, once they went on that ride, after getting off he puked his brains out. Everything else is true though."

"Thank you Kendall…" The interviewer joked, "Yeah. Thanks Kendall." Carlos added with a glare.

Meanwhile, Rachel was getting to know Dawn, her name bassist, she had just arrived the night before, earlier than expected. They were all very grateful for that, Rachel the most because now there was another girl with her, she could finally get even with the guys. When Dawn had arrived, Rick, Drake, and Rachel stood up most of the night talking to her and making her feel comfortable. Now it was just Rachel, so she could morph her mind and make her plot against the guys with her.

"They really did all that stuff to you?" Dawn laughed, reaching a hand over to grab some skittles from a bowl on the make-up table. Rachel nodded, taking some as well. "Yeah they did! They're such dicks to me they prank me at every stop on this tour! It's traumatizing I'm serious. So you'll have to be my ally on this one and help me."

"Hmm, I think I can manage to help you on that!" She smiled, flipping her red hair. Dawn was a gorgeous girl, Rachel felt a bit intimidated by her looks. She had light skin, dark red hair, and piercing green eyes that you could get lost in. Dawn was lean and tall, should have been a model in Rachel's opinion. She appeared to be a bit more quiet and less ….crazy than Rachel though, she was more mellow.

"Fantastic! I can't wait to get those boys back…"

"Careful with revenge though, it could prove dastardly on your part."

"I know, it'll be worth it!"

Before Dawn could respond, the guys walked into the dressing room. "Carlos just ousted you two as a couple!" James sang, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, you were busted with a photo online." Kendall added.

"Sorry baby…" Carlos said, Rachel nodded slowly. "Right….well. I'm going to need to call my mom because she'll find out and then kill me… Everyone this is Dawn. Dawn, this is Carlos, that's Logan, Kendall, and Idiot—I mean James. I'll be right back." Rachel got up out of her chair and ran away to phone her mother, Kendall smiled at Dawn.

"Hey. Your hair color is awesome."

_Your hair color is awesome? Kendall you fucking idiot_ he thought to himself.

"Thank you. Awesome tats. I have some ink myself." Dawn stuck her leg out and twisted it, showing her ankle which had a string of words in latin going around it.

"Sweet, what does it say?"

"This one means 'to the stars', and this one means 'she flies with her own wings'." Dawn pointed to a tattoo starting at the bottom of her neck which ran down her back. Kendall nodded, and began to show and explain his tattoos. James and Logan looked at each other, wiggling their eye brows and smirking. Looks like Kendall was well on his way to finding tour romance as well.

Carlos walked out of the dressing room and stood outside, listening as Rachel talked to her mom.

"…No mom I did not sleep with him. No I'm—HOW COULD I BE PREGNANT IF I DID NOTHING THAT MAKES NO SENSE!...I'm not doing drugs either." Carlos couldn't help but laugh at the conversation he was over-hearing. Rachel turned around, and gave him the middle finger. He heard her mother could be difficult, but he didn't think the woman would come to crazy conclusions.

"Mom we've been dating for a little over a month… I am not too young to be dating I'm twenty-two!...Yeah yeah love you too." Rachel hung up and turned around facing Carlos. "Oh stop laughing, you know how crazy Hispanic parents can be. I can't wait to hear what **your** mom says." She smirked and walked away from him, while Carlos stood there with wide eyes.

"Well shit, I'd like to hear what she says too."


	9. The End?

**I really wanna go to when they're home, and done with the tour….not sure what to do though—Actually I figured out how I'll do it. With a sequel, and a really shitty cliffhanger. =D**

In Belgium, Rachel and Carlos sat amongst the bands chatting around the BTR dressing room after their show. They were all exhausted. Now they were just trying to relax and rest up before heading out. There weren't enough seats for all of them, so most of the guys were on the floor. Rachel sat on the floor, back to back with Carlos and speaking with everyone. The only people missing from this fun hang out were Rick and Drake. Rachel got up, volunteering to go find them so they could join. After scouring everywhere she could think of, she went over their dressing room. Once she pushed the door open, her jaw dropped at the sight. Drake and Rick were on the couch making out rather passionately. She didn't even leave either; she just stood there and watched until Rick saw her.

"Shit. Drake!" He whispered harshly pushing Drake off of him. He turned and saw Rachel and his eyes widened.

"Uhh, it's not what it looks like!"

"Dude!" Rachel stepped in closing the door behind her, "so it wasn't you two totally dry humping and having a good time?"

"Uhhh…no." Rick muttered. She stood there, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly not amused.

"So how long have you two been secretly dating?"

"….Since the tour started." She pouted and sat on the floor in front of them. "Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone?"

"We didn't want to be judged or looked at differently." Drake said scratching his spikey blonde head. She shook her head and sighed," No one would treat or look at you differently you know."

"Yeah but what if?"

"Then I would kill them. Very simple." She said, looking at Rick who smiled a bit. "You shouldn't be afraid to be who you are, I don't mind, no one else probably cares. If you two are dating, AWESOME just don't let anyone see you having sex. Because no one wants to walk in on their friends having sex. Well, I'm sure some people do but that's a whole other creepy story."

"Alright, well… we won't hide it then." Drake nodded.

"Now speaking of sex, did you and Carlos go at it?" Rachel frowned. "Dude no we didn't we've been dating for two months now!"

"So? We did it after two weeks."

"Wow…well…I'm not like that I wait. So come on let's go hang out with the rest of the gang." She got up to walk out, and Rick called after her, "Hey what's the big deal? Not like you're a virgin right?" He snorted following her, when she was quiet he gasped. "Oh my god you're a virgin aren't you?"

"Shut up Rick."

"AW MY GOD THAT IS SO ADORABLE!"

"I despise you sometimes…." She muttered walking back into BTR's dressing room. Following behind her, the two males held hands, before sitting on the floor beside her. James looked down at the two of them locking hands and grinned. "Well now we know where they were. Someone was getting some. Right, right, am I right?"

"Definitely right." Drake winked.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!"

They were so worried everyone would think of them differently, think they were weird freaks or say something wrong, but they completely supported it. No one treated it as though it was something out of the ordinary; they treated them just like they would treat any other couple. Embarrass them and tease them until one of them flips out.

So far Carlos and Rachel were doing pretty well. A new, fresh couple, they were relatively happy. No issues that arose so far to make them want to fight or hate each other. All they had to do was make some music and manage not to hate each other when constantly being around one another, and they were fine!

Kendall and Dawn were getting closer, Rachel would smile as she'd see them together in a corner sometimes, just talking and laughing. She thought it was completely adorable and could understand why Kendall took a liking to her so quickly. After they hung around together, it was time to head out to their last stop of the tour in Belgium. The gang got up and started walking towards their busses. After saying their 'see ya later' to one another, it was time to head out.

BREAK THAT PAGE SPANK IT AND BREAK THAT PAGE BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK IT BREAK IT

At the last stop of the tour, they went all out. During Rachel's set, she announced that rather than being a solo act with different back up musicians each time, she wanted to make an official band with the other three.

"See, I realized our initial ar R. So I came up with an awesome band name.. Doctor, Doctor! How does that sound?" The crowd screamed and she grinned. The four of them were going to stay together now and make some new, awesome music.

When Big Time Rush went on stage, Dawn and Rachel had an idea of their own. For the last couple of shows they watched them perform 'Show Me' and even recorded it. They secretly practiced the dance moves until they had it perfected. So on the last night when the song started, they entered in on the first chorus dancing perfectly along with the boys. They hadn't noticed either, until the two girls stepped in front of them as though they were the leaders. It was definitely cute, the crowd loved it, and so did the guys. When the girls left the stage, Dawn was clinging to Rachel's arm.

"Oh my god, did you see Kendall? HIS HIPS! They're so loose, they don't lie. I want them. DO YOU SEE HOW HE MOVES HIS HIPS!?"

"Yes! I saw, definitely go for those hips!" She laughed with her friend as they walked away. At the end of the show, they did their usual ritual of meet&greet, shower, and get ready to go. It was when they got back to their hotel did Rick come up with a brilliant suggestion.

"Alright, everyone meet in Rachel and Dawn's room in one hour." The two girls stared at each other. "What the fuck? Why our room?"

"Because you guys have the most junk food. You're women, I know Dawn hides chocolate on her period and you hide potato chips, so you guys have snacks." The rest of the guys cringed at the thought of the two girls on their period and shuttered.

"Oh god… how…how traumatizing." James shook walking to his room.

"I know, I might kill myself now…" Carlos mumbled going in as well. The girls rolled their eyes and sat down in their room.

"What do you think his plan is?"

Rachel shrugged, kicking off her flats. "Probably wants to get drunk off of his ass."

"Really? I don't really drink…"

"I usually don't drink much but I'll see. "She shrugged, pulling out her phone which had been ringing non-stop, she didn't quite recognize the number so she ignored it.

"Dude that's the fifth time your phone rang. Who is calling you?"

"Beats me…" She shrugged and jumped on her bed, turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels until they landed on Jersey Shore. Sharing a look, they giggled and decided to watch the fist-pumping guidos on another alcoholic adventure. Within an hour, James was banging on the door, carrying copious amounts of alcohol with Rick and Drake. All the guys entered the room once Dawn opened the door.

"Aw damn it!" Carlos sighed and looked at the bed, noticing his girlfriend sprawled out and fast asleep.

"You could always wake her up." Logan said, closing the door behind them. Carlos shook his head, "Nah, she'll get mad, plus she's obviously tired…" The rest of the group set down the alcohol, put on some music and began to drink heavily and joke around while Rachel slept through everything like a comatose victim.

Rick and Drake got so drunk, when they were making out they just up and left the room to do who knows what…

Well, they knew what but no one decided to tease them about it then. They were going to wait until the morning hangover kicked in. Dawn ended up drinking a bit, and kissing Kendall, but it didn't go very far after that. James, Logan and Carlos decided to play beer bong. When Rachel's phone began ringing non-stop, Logan suggested he answer it for her. When it wouldn't stop ringing, he gave in and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" the voice questioned, it sounded familiar, but in his state of mind he couldn't quite place it.

"Carlos, who is this?"

"I know where your girlfriend lives."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm here right now. I know where she lives, keep that in mind." The voice hung up, Carlos had confused look on his face, he told James and Logan what happened but they weren't too concerned with it.

"It's probably just a prank call dude."

"Yeah but from who?" He said, turning to Logan. He shrugged, "Don't know, could be one of her friends, just leave it! Come back to the game." Carlos nodded, tossing the phone back on the bed and continuing their game of beer bong.

Carlos' clouded mind couldn't help but wonder who the hell would be calling Rachel and saying something like that to her… The voice was familiar that's for sure, but he was drawing blanks. Maybe it was Rick or Drake calling her, trying to scare her as another prank. After all, they did scare her at every stop of the tour. Could just be another prank he wasn't in on.

Nevertheless, soon they'd all be at home in LA where things would hopefully be back to normal.


End file.
